


On Switch

by handlegg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, Facials, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlegg/pseuds/handlegg
Summary: Baekhyun usually wins all of his bets, unless Baëkhyun wins them first.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	On Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Writing about two individuals with the same name can be confusing, so I followed the tag's standard naming convention. Baekhyun 1 (EXO) is Baekhyun and Baekhyun 2 (X-EXO) is Baëkhyun.

"Are you finished with the Switch yet?" Baëkhyun whines. He's draped over the arm of their couch, one arm flung over his eyes.

"No, and why?" Baekhyun replies, "Want to play _Breath of the Wild_ for five hours straight again tonight?" while adjusting Baëkhyun's feet that had ended up in his lap.

Baëkhyun huffs. "What does it matter to you?"

Baekhyun doesn't respond immediately. He _knows_ why it matters, but saying it is another thing entirely. Besides, these star fragments won't farm themselves. He'd promised Taeyong some zodiac-themed furniture after losing a particularly contentious fishing tournament match while playing Animal Crossing. Baekhyun would rather forget that loss, but a bet is a bet.

While he ruminates, Baëkhyun slides closer to him. "I said, what does it matter to you?" his breath tickling Baëkhyun's cheek.

Baekhyun turns and kisses his (clone, other self, boyfriend) square on his pouting lips. "It matters because I was hoping we could relax... _together_ ," he finally answers. A bit cheesy, but hopefully it gets his point across.

Baëkhyun laughs. "Smooth. That won't save any princesses," he continues, "but I do know of a prince that needs saving, I suppose." Baekhyun can almost hear the wince in his voice from the line, and combined with the eyebrow wiggle it's too much. _Talk about cheesy_...he thinks. _Like he even needs to ask me anymore._

Now that they're even on bad yet effective pickup lines, it's Baekhyun's turn to laugh. "I just need one more Cancer star fragment for Taeyong, and then I'm good. He's been blowing up my phone all afternoon about this!"

"Sure. As long as you let me watch," Baëkhyun says and they settle in. It's difficult to concentrate on picking up the luminous little items while Baëkhyun plays with the hem of his fuzzy house jacket. It becomes even more difficult when he starts kissing his way around Baekhyun's neck with seemingly no destination in particular.

"There," Baekhyun whispers, and Baëkhyun pauses. He redoubles his effort and is halfway to leaving a nice mark on Baekhyun's neck when he groans, "Yes, _there_ , but also look! There's the last item I needed to build," and points at the screen.

"Wow. It's so tacky," Baëkhyun says immediately. "And it's expensive? This definitely belongs in a dump--wait, what's on the top?" he asks. Baekhyun is more focused on Baëkhyun's slim fingers brushing up and down his thigh than the fine details of the pixelated table on his screen, but he looks anyway.

"I'm not sure, looks like it's marble?" Baekhyun answers unhelpfully. He's not sure what Baëkhyun is talking about until he zooms in a bit further. The top of the table is emblazoned with the Cancer zodiac symbol. Unremarkable, except for the fact that it also looks like the number ‘69’. Ah.

"I like this table a lot better now," Baëkhyun concedes with a shrug. "Maybe we should get one? I think it'd look pretty _good_ around here? Maybe even _ni_ \--"

"Don't even say it," Baekhyun says, cutting off Baëkhyun. They're both on the verge of cracking up, so he closes his eyes to finish the rest of his thought. "I'm sending this really _nice_ table off to Taeyong so that'll give you a head start, " he concludes in one breath. Baëkhyun loses it, but then composes himself when the last words hit.

"Head start for what?" Baëkhyun asks, cocking his head and feigning innocence. Baekhyun has never known him to resist the urge to tease.

"I expect you ready and waiting for me on our bed by the time I'm done here," whispers Baekhyun. He's not usually the type to dish out commands, but since he loves being told what to do, naturally so does Baëkhyun. Their relationship thus far has been like nothing Baekhyun has known previously. He only has one data point form to base his assumption, but he can only conclude that dating his clone is probably his best idea ever.

Baëkhyun flushes a bit. The contrast between his glowing cheeks and platinum hair is cute, no, downright adorable. 

"Fine. If you take too long, I'm starting without you," he responds while disengaging himself from Baekhyun. Baëkhyun made him realize just how physically clingy he can be, but that isn't a bad thing considering how much they both thrive off the affection.

Baekhyun reaches out with the hand he can spare and lightly swats Baëkhyun's ass. "Don't tempt me," is really all he has to say. He's strongly considering seeing how long it would take, but of course he's just as impatient as Baëkhyun.

Baëkhyun turns to give him a stern look but it ends with his tongue sticking out. He sways away and Baekhyun watches him go, in awe of his figure. His _own_ figure.

Wrapping up his letter to Taeyong, individual letter by individual letter, " _You only won because I let you win, but here you go_ ," and saving his game file takes a few minutes.

Baekhyun stands up, stretching his hands up to the ceiling as far as he can. He sheds his jacket, leaving it on the couch for his next gaming session. Figuring that Baëkhyun is probably at his limit, he walks toward their bedroom. Like usual, he's right.

Baëkhyun chose to sprawl out on their bed, leaving only a black mesh bodysuit on. Baekhyun does a double take.

"Wait, you have a mesh turtleneck _bodysuit_?" Baekhyun stammers, completely caught off guard. He wonders if Baëkhyun can hear his neurons fizzling rapid fire.

"Yep," Baëkhyun answers with a pop. "Brand new. Like it?" The glint in his eye speaks volumes; he already knows the answer.

Baekhyun responds by climbing onto their bed and looming over Baëkhyun. He runs his hand down his torso, catching on the curve of his mesh-covered waist. Letting out a shaky breath, a simple 'yes' is all he can muster.

Their resulting kiss electrifies Baekhyun. Every time their mouths meet it's like this, each giving what they know will make the other melt. Baekhyun loses himself to the sensation, thoroughly exploring with his tongue and being explored in turn. Baëkhyun prefers to pull away from Baekhyun's lips to breathe across them just often enough to make him shiver each time, anticipating his next move.

This time, Baëkhyun asks a question. "So, what did you have in mind?" Baekhyun licks his top lip hungrily and he continues, "I've got an idea since you like taking bets so much." 

"Then let's hear it, _baby_ ," he says before nibbling on Baëkhyun's lip. This pet name stuck, much to Baëkhyun's chagrin.

"Betcha I come all over your face," Baëkhyun says with a smile as angelic as he can manage. It nearly works.

Baekhyun snorts, "Alright, that's a given, so what's your bet?" Baëkhyun grabs his ass to retaliate and Baekhyun moans, rubbing against his clone's prominent erection. Mesh bodysuits don't do much to camouflage something that obvious.

Baëkhyun gasps and evidently loses his train of thought so Baekhyun continues, "Bet you'll come first like usual, too," and pecks him on the cheek.

"Not happening. You're on," Baëkhyun says around a whine, as Baekhyun keeps his thigh placed right where he needs it to thrust up and find gratification. He's clearly not too worried about losing this bet, which makes Baekhyun wonder if he should be nervous. Baëkhyun can be tricky like that.

"You know, I'm feeling inspired by that golden crab table," Baekhyun ponders aloud. Never not thorough, Baëkhyun rediscovers that spot on his neck from earlier while he's thinking. Each gentle suck against it makes Baekhyun's body quiver.

"Please, it was a joke," Baëkhyun chuckles, "that was hideous," and then he realizes. " _Oh_. Unless that means you want to sit on my face?"

"Something like that, yeah," Baekhyun says with a grin. He's already struggling to get out of his over-sized tee. "Let's see how we can incorporate that design into our life another way!"

"Here, let me," murmurs Baëkhyun, as he grips the hem of Baekhyun's shirt and helps to lift it over his head. He tosses it out of the way somewhere and replaces its touch with his own. Baekhyun nearly yelps as his clone's cool fingers brush over his nipples, pausing to pinch one.

"You're going to have to help me with your new purchase," he mutters, gaining some composure. "It seems...complicated," he finishes while plucking at the edge of the bodysuit's panty. Really _hot_ , but far too much trouble to figure out right now.

Baëkhyun sighs and reaches down to grab Baekhyun's hand. "It's not," he says, "just some snaps, see?" and guides Baekhyun below his now straining cock, impatience coming through a bit in his tone. Baekhyun spends an inordinate amount of time fumbling around and pretending like he doesn't feel the snaps right where Baëkhyun leads him.

"Got it," he says as he undoes each snap one, by one, _by one_. He can see where a spot of precum has dampened the fabric and his mouth runs dry. Once it's unsnapped completely, he can't resist taking Baëkhyun's cock in his hand and licking a drop directly from the source.

"I'll even let you borrow it sometime. It'd look all cute with that fuzzy cartoon character jacket," Baëkhyun manages to say. He's always been a bit better with words than Baekhyun during their heated moments, or at least putting more of them together to form multiple sentences. But he's right, of course, this would look cute on him, he thinks. A convenient bonus of dating a doppelganger is having a doubled wardrobe.

Another bonus? Equal height. Perfect for their next act.

Baekhyun extracts himself from Baëkhyun's hold and shimmies out of his sweats. "Do you EVER wear underwear?" Baëkhyun asks while he adjusts his now unsnapped bodysuit to hike it around his hips. Baekhyun doesn't bother with anything more than a laugh, scratching his fresh undercut sheepishly. _He's got a point_ , he thinks. 

Now that he's fully undressed, Baekhyun hesitates a moment before continuing just to look at Baëkhyun. "You are so _stunning_ ," he says simply.

Baëkhyun looks up at him fondly. "I know we are. Now," he clears his throat, "come here," and Baekhyun doesn't need to be told twice.

With surprisingly less shuffling around and fewer limb on limb collisions than the last time they tried this, Baekhyun ends up hovering his hips over Baëkhyun's face. He figures out his balance with one hand while taking Baëkhyun's cock in the other, silently thanking his new pilates routine. But before he can do more than get in a few licks around the head, he feels Baëkhyun grab his ass and lead him slightly backward. Baëkhyun's breath is suddenly hot around his hole and _Oh no_ , he thinks, _I am definitely going to lose this bet_.

Baekhyun shudders as Baëkhyun's tongue traces around his rim, ever teasing. He takes a firmer grasp of Baekhyun's hips and begins to slowly ease him open, fucking him with his tongue. Baekhyun moans, simply responding to every sensation as he rides his clone's face. He can't imagine how he could possibly feel better than he does right now, until...

 _Smack_. "Ah!" he cries out. Baëkhyun swats his ass again.

"Pretty sure the ‘9’ needs to uphold his end of the arrangement," Baëkhyun says and Baekhyun can feel the words vibrating into him; he's so close.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes toward the ceiling with a smile and leans down to take Baëkhyun's neglected cock into his mouth. Sucking dick _is_ one of his favorite activities, so not having to choose between it and getting his ass ate feels indescribably luxurious. He takes advantage of the angle and lets Baëkhyun slide deep into his throat. Once he establishes a rhythm, pausing every few sucks to stroke the twitching length in his hand, Baëkhyun throws him off guard and presses two fingers into the spot just below his balls. He doesn't have much time to adjust as Baëkhyun slips a finger inside him, fitting in next to his tongue.

Fighting off the urge to come first, Baekhyun tries to regain momentum to give back all of the pleasure he's receiving. But it's so hard to focus now with two fingers in his ass, so he comes up with a different idea. He can't lose two bets in one day!

"Wait," he says, voice rough, "let's flip over," and waits for Baëkhyun to disengage before flopping over onto his side.

Once they're settled on their sides, Baekhyun sucks down Baëkhyun's cock again. He encourages him to fuck his mouth as best as he can given their position and it works. Baekhyun moans around it when he feels Baëkhyun reciprocate. Baekhyun feels totally helpless in preventing his orgasm and instead just lets himself go. His release is caught down Baëkhyun's throat and he groans through the pleasure until spent.

He's so blissed out that he barely notices all of Baëkhyun's tells before orgasm and it hits him right in the face. Baekhyun automatically licks up what he can reach with his tongue and slumps into the sheets.

"You win," Baëkhyun says once he catches his breath.

"So did you," Baekhyun replies. He's far too sated to be smug. "Now, come here," he says quietly. Baëkhyun moves up the bed and rests his head on his shoulder. He glances up at Baekhyun to say something but starts laughing instead.

"What's the matter?" Baekhyun mutters. He doesn't bother opening his eyes. All he feels is Baëkhyun's tongue lapping his cheek before he settles back down.

"Missed a spot," he says. Baekhyun breathes out an exhausted ‘thanks’ before drifting off.

A few months later:

Baëkhyun tears the wrapping off his belated birthday gift in a flurry of paper. Baekhyun had to wait for this particular item far longer than expected, but it's worth it to see the way joy lights up Baëkhyun's face. It's his very own Switch. 

"So, are you going to build me one of those ugly crab tables?" Baëkhyun asks with a wink. They don't get to properly unboxing the gift for quite some time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work! Come visit with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nationsomega) if you're interested. Have a nice now, wherever you are :)


End file.
